None
Research and development of this invention and Application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lipstick cartridges and, more particularly, to a modification of such lipstick cartridges so that they can be utilized for the application of secondary lipstick-related products, as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, recent introductions in the lipstick-related cosmetics product industry have included powdered glitter flakes for application to one""s lips after a color pomade has been applied, liquid gels and moisturizers, and various forms of molded glosses and lipliners as secondary productsxe2x80x94all to enhance one""s appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lipstick cartridge having compartments from which these secondary lipstick-related products can be stored conveniently and dispensed easily.
It is another objection of the invention to provide an improved cartridge of this type as a package incorporating a design in which the molded lipstick pomade is traditionally applied.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a package with a minimum amount of modification to those lipstick cartridge designs which have been widely accepted both in the United States and internationally, in the past and at present.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a package for dispensing both powdered and liquid lipstick-related products, as well as for dispensing other secondary molded lipstick products.
As will become clear from the following description, these objects are achieved according to the invention through the creation of new and accessible compartments in the lipstick cartridge, providing storage for secondary lipstick-related products and means for dispensing them.
Thus, and as will be seen, a first embodiment of the invention includes a container inserted into the bottom of the traditional lipstick package, and fixed there in positionxe2x80x94with a terminal opening of the container being sealed by means of an openable hinged lid. In a second embodiment, an apertured sifter is fitted into the container for dispensing a powdered product. In a third embodiment, a roll-on dispensing package is fitted into the walls of the container for applying low viscosity gels, moisturizers and liquid glosses.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, the container is incorporated in the underside of the cover of the lipstick package. While such an arrangement is especially attractive for allowing a consumer to view a faux representation of the lipstick pomade in assessing its color and reflective quality without actually seeing its tip, it will be appreciated that the powdered products and various liquids could be dispensed from this container as well. In this embodimentxe2x80x94as well as in the embodiment with the container in the bottom of the lipstick cartridgexe2x80x94, a molded and pigmented lip gloss can be included for visual presentation.
Common to all embodiments of the invention, however, will be seen to be the use of an auxiliary container in the cartridge case forming a compartment to contain and dispense something other than just the lipstick pomade mass.
(The advantages which follow from being able to view a faux representation of the lipstick without disturbing the lipstick in the cartridge are set out in our pending U.S. patent application entitled xe2x80x9cLipstick Cartridge With Displayxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/732,819, filed Dec. 11, 2000.)